Harper's island revisted
by stax-15
Summary: Same as my last one sorry about deleting it, Same story plot. Sumbit your own character  i will use the ones already sumbitted to my last one
1. Chapter 1

**Harper's Island Revisited**

Now 19 year old Madison Allen has decided to go back to Harper's island. With her mother (Shea Allen), but this time it's not a visit they are moving to Harper's island. Madison has decided to go to College in Harper's island Oh we can't forget Abby and Jimmy. They are getting married at Harper's island, after Jimmy convinces her everything is over Wakefield is dead, Nothing else to be afraid of. Or is there!

Example:

Name: Dan Brewer

Age: 19

Hometown: Columbus Ohio

Gender: male

Hair: Short brown hair

Eyes: brown

Physique: Shorter than everyone else his age.

Occupation: Student

Label: The New Kid

Role in the Wedding: None

Short Bio/Additional Info: All his life he has been picked on for being short. But that's not the only thing bothering him. He is a run away. He ran away from home to Harper's island. Why you ask, he came find out who his birth parents are. Will he find what he is looking for

This is My Character

Sorry about deleting my other one i didnt even know i deleted it so the people who gave me character dont worry i got them wrote down


	2. Welcome Back!

My name is Madison Allen, 10 years ago i went to harper's island i was there because my aunt Trish was getting married to a man Named Henry Dunn. But what happen next horrifying, Henry Dunn and John Wakefield went on a killing spree. They killed them off one by one. Some of the Victims was My aunt Trish , My dad Richard , My Grandpa and step grandmother. The four of us who Survived are going back. I know right. This time Mom and I are going to live there, im going to harper's island college. Oh right another reason may be Abby and Jimmy are getting married, Yes on Harper's Island. Hopefully we can forget about the past for just this week and have fun. Hopefully the same thing doesnt start up again. Haha yeah right.

...

Abby- Well there it is Harper's Island, Explain how you talked me into this Jimmy

Jimmy- Well hunny this is were we both met and grew up, This sounds like the best place to get married.

Abby- Oh where did i hear that before. But i know i can trust you

Konnor- Man why do they always trust you

Konnor has Long dirty blonde hair to his collar and just above his eyes, Brown eyes ,he is Around 5"8. Isn't very muscular, but still has muscels

Jimmy- Hey Konnor

Konnor- Thats all you can say man

Jimmy- No i also what to thank you for being my Best man

Konnor- I will be the Best Best man in the History for your special day

Abby- Anyways Konnor where your Girlfriend

Konnor- She's up deck chatting with Kim

Abby- Kim Made it

Abby goes to the upper deck

Abby- Kim?

Kim turns around hey abby congrats on getting married

Abby- Thanks i just can't believe you actually made it

Kim- I couldnt miss another wedding

Abby- Are you sure you will be fine

Kim - i am sure

...

Jimmy we have arrived to Harper's Island

All the Wedding guest leave the ship expect for a few.

Jimmy and Abby hold hands as they walk off the boat. They are shocked when they see 19 year old Madison.

Abby- Madison? What are you doing here

Madison- I go to College here

Abby- Weres your mother

Madison- She is at the Market

Kim- Madison

Madison- Aunt Kim never saw you in a long time

Kim-Your is where now

Shea walks up behind her Im right here Kim. They both hug and walk up the docks talking with Madison following

...

Welcome to were you will be staying for the week everyone Abby says as she shows everyone the hotel.

Jimmy- Hey Abby is everyone here

Abby- umm Rob and Steve are down at the cannery and...

Tanner- Im right here

Tanner has Long Black hair comes down over his eyes, Hazel eyes, he is also Very athletic and built

Jimmy- Tanner you made it

Tanner- Oh yeah i fell asleep on the boat

Abby- Good ole Tanner

Tanner- Hey i never seen you in like 10 years or something like that

Abby- We talked on the boat

Tanner- Oh.. Right forgot about that

Jimmy- Oh my..

Tanner walks into the hotel, Scout walks out,

Scout- Hey Jimmy, Its so amazing here

Scout has Long, flowy golden hair and blue eyes

Jimmy- I know im really glad to have you here Sis

Abby- Hello Scout

Scout- Abby I can't believe you are actually back here

Abby- I've been getting that alot today

Abby goes into the Hotel

Scout- Are you really going to marry Abby, Jimmy?

Jimmy-Thats the idea of the Wedding Scout

Scout- I know but it seems like yesterday you started dating her and now your getting Married.

Jimmy- Its amazing how much time flys by

...

Madison, Shea and Kim are at the Allen home

Madison- Mom i think i lefted my School bag at the docks can i go down

Shea- Madison don't you think its a little late to be out alone

Madison- Umm mom its 6:00 plus im not a little girl anymore

Kim- Oh Shea let her go it not that far

Shea- Okay sweetie but be very careful

Madison- I will mom

...

On the way back with her school bag Madison Bangs someone.

Madison- Im so sorry

-Its okay i should've watched where i was going

Madison looks up and sees a boy about her age.

Madison- Oh hey there, sorry about this

Guy- its okay oh you go to Harper's island college

Madison- Oh yeah i started yesterday I'm Madison by the way

Dan- i'm Dan

Dan has Short brown hair, Brown eyes, and he seems to be Shorter than more people.

Madison- Nice to meet you Dan,

Dan- You too, Anyways i should get going see you in School

Madison- Yeah I will

Shea walks up

Shea- Madison who was that

Madison- Oh it was a boy i bumped into

Shea- Why were you talking

Madison- Mom its okay his my age and he is going to college

Shea- Okay just get home now.

...

Konnor- Hey jimmy where is everyone

Jimmy- We are all going down to the Cannery

Konnor- oh cool did you see Stacy anywhere

Jimmy- Yeah shes outside talking to Abby

Konnor- Thanks

Konnor goes outside Hey Stacy are you going to the Cannery

Stacy has Long brown hair , brown eyes, She has and hour glass figure and is well just stunning like Chloe and Beth combined

Stacy- yeah Can i drive your Truck down

Konnor- yeah sure i got to take a shower and i will met you down there.

Stacy- Ok baby

They kiss and Stacy goes to the car.

The car runs out of Gas before she can get to far She sees a figure in the darkness

Stacy- Hey mister can you give me a hand

The figure starts walking, Then stacy steps out of the car and suddenly and Spear is throwen and it goes threw her Stomach Stacy collapses in pain. The Figure disappears into the night

...

Konnor is walking to the Cannery when he sees his Car parked in the middle of the road

Konnor- Stacy!

Konnor walks up to the car and sees Stacy lying there

Konnor- STACY STACY BABY

Stacy passes away in Konnors arms.

END OF CH 1

...

first victim- Stacy Jenkins


End file.
